Flappy Bird
by youcantsaveeveryone
Summary: With the Flappy Bird craze going around, even Sam, Dean and Cas are getting into it. Cas doesn't quite understand what the point of the game is, but he picks it up... fairly quickly. Supposedly takes place after the finale of season 8, but I'm not sure when. Really REALLY short oneshot that I wrote in a fit of anger while playing the game. (I first published it on AO3 ytd)


"I… I don't understand"

"It's easy Cas, you just press the screen like this, and the bird moves upwards"

Cas stared at the screen, confusion furrowing his eyebrows as he slightly bit his lower lip. He could not fathom why this small creature would desire to fly through holes in a pipe, or why men would devote time to furthering this bird's cause.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Dean…" Sam smiled, sliding a book carefully from the Men of Letters' shelves. Cas put his free arm up, signaling to Sam to be quiet. His countenance was nothing short of absolute focus and concentration.

Dean watched as Cas' fingers touched the screen ever so gently, ever so gingerly.

"What're you talking about, Sammy?" His eyes never left the precise movements of Cas' hands. "This is great! This is what being human's all about!"

GAME OVER

SCORE: 10

"I… I seem to have failed."

Sam crossed over to where he had a hot cup of coffee waiting, managing to sneak a glance at Cas' phone screen in the process. "Woah, that's pretty good for a first try."

"I… might have had some experience flying" Cas smiled ever so slightly, almost sheepishly. He wasn't used to receiving praise, particularly for doing a human activity. It made him feel just the smallest sense of pride, even.

Cas clicked "ok", and clicked "start".

"The… the bird appears to be alive again"

"Yeah Cas, it's called restarting the game. Give it another go," Dean chuckled. Cas' brows furrowed once more, clearly deeply focused on his singular task of assisting the bird. He had already affectionately named the bird "Grace" in his head, although Dean was rather insistent it be called "Flappy", for the game's namesake.

Cas liked the idea of having "Grace", whether it be his angelic Grace or a virtual bird which died and revived almost as often as the Winchesters did.

* * *

><p>"Cas, it's been days!"<p>

Cas had pretty much gained the uncanny ability to talk and play the game flawlessly at the same time, so his reply to Dean came quick and sharp.

"But… I'm almost at the next hundred"

"What IS your score right now?"

"1029"

There was nothing but absolute silence.

"1029?" Dean repeated shakily

"Well, it's 1032 now," Cas mumbled, his eyes never leaving the screen. He followed the small round animal as it bounced up and down, maneuvering cleverly through the obstacles.

"Cas, you have a problem"

"How long has this game been going on for, exactly?" Sam chimed in from the other corner of the room, staring in disbelief at how Cas was still going.

"Uh… maybe 2 hours." Cas didn't even flinch. "Grace is doing extremely well this time. She has never gone this far before!"

Sam stood up and walked over to where Cas was very comfortably perched.

"Grace?"

"Yeah, Cas decided that he'd name the bird Grace." Dean smirked, still mesmerized by Cas. He slid in his seat just a little bit closer to Cas. This movement made Cas look up ever so briefly, but those crucial seconds were enough to let Grace bump her head on a pipe, and tumble to the ground with a resounding sound of disappointment from Sam.

"Looks like Grace fell, huh?" Sam remarked, standing up to walk away.

Cas looked up from the screen for the first time in 2 hours. His eyes adjusted slightly to the surroundings. Sam was sipping coffee in a corner, content being surrounded by all his books. Dean was sitting no more than 2 inches from him, smiling at his best friend with just a hint of amazement. Cas liked surprising Dean. He liked it when Dean stared at him with awe in every crease of his face, reflected in every freckle.

With the warm light slightly caressing his face, Cas liked where he was.

"Falling isn't too bad if you like where you land."


End file.
